


Lazy morning and family feels

by BadgersQueen



Series: Adventures of Baby Gryphon [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two quick drabbles thrown into one one-shot: Gryphon walks in on his parents really early in the morning & later shows his mommy that he can dress himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy morning and family feels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillianOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/gifts).



> Gryphon & Meredith are my OC's & belong to me.
> 
> Crowley & Gavin are characters from Supernatural & are not mine & do not belong to me.

It was still kind of dark out when Crowley woke up but he was usually the first one awake in the house at this hour. He looked beside him and saw that Meredith was debating whether to wake up or stay asleep. He chuckled, watching her. Leaning on his arm, he leaned over and brushed his lips to her shoulder, fingers running through her soft curls. She smiled and rolled over, smiling up at him as she sleepily rubbed her eyes. He took her hand and kissed the top of it, gazing back at her. She gazed up at him and sleepily moved herself into his warmth, pressing herself to his chest. He softly laughed and lent down, passionately kissing her. He could feel his wife melt instantly and he wrapped an arm about her waist, keeping her pinned against him. Crowley lazily and slowly kissed down her jaw and neck. Laying her back against the pillows, he moved to kneel over her. He pulled the blankets up over them so they were tented by their warmth, as it was still a bit crisp in the bedroom at this hour in the morning. He continued his lazy kisses down in between her breasts, taking her hands in his and entwining their fingers together. Meredith sighed happily, smiling and trying not to giggle too much.

"Such a beautiful smile", Crowley purred, bringing his face close to hers a second later, brushing his cheek to hers and lightly kissing her face.

Meredith giggled more, giving him sleepy kisses back. She brought up her free hand and brushed her fingers against his scruff and then up into his hair, messing it more than it already was. Crowley bent his head down and pressed his face to her neck. Loving the comfort and safety of her touch and warmth. He slowly lined himself up with her, lazy and careful in his movements. Not normally his pace but she was so fragile at this time of the morning, a couple of hours before she needed to tend to their youngest. Meredith let out a light, soft gasp as he entered her. His rhythm also lazy and slow, pleasing and torturing at the same time. She giggled again at how gentle he was most times. Her fingers buried in his short dark hair as she moved with him. She turned her face towards his and pressed hers to his, loving their proximity. He grinned at her and pressed a firm kiss to her lips. Their eyes locked a second later, so entranced by the other, they barely heard the small patter of footsteps near the bedroom door. 

"Mama and dadda playing?", Gryphon's small voice spoke up.

Crowley's brown eyes widened and he slid out of his wife quickly, glad they had the blankets over them right then. He wondered why his son was up at this hour. He turned and sat up a little, still making sure Meredith was covered by the blankets. Meredith turned and laid on her side, sitting up on her arm. She smiled at her son as he and his little army of puppies came into the room, Juliette behind them. 

"Morning sweetie", Meredith softly smiled at him. 

Crowley chuckled, "Yes, we were playing. I was making mommy laugh". He was so glad his son was only two and he was so innocent that he accepted this answer almost immediately. 

"I play too?" Gryphon asked, going over to the bed. He was too young to understand but he knew when he heard his mommy laugh that his daddy was making her happy and he just smiled at them with his thumb in his mouth. 

Meredith smiled warmly, she leaned over and picked him up and sat him between her and her husband. Gryphon gave them both morning hugs and kisses then cuddled to his mother's side, wanting to get comfy in the blankets too. Meredith and Crowley smiled at each other and then down at their youngest. Gryphon promptly lifted the blankets, making himself comfortable and then looked back up at them.

"Why naked?" He asked, looking between them.

Meredith covered her mouth laughing and looked at her husband. Crowley tilted his head at her with a firm raise of his eyebrows but she just laughed even more and he quirked a a grin at her before turning to Gryphon, ruffling his hair.

"Our clothes are dirty and well, big people are allowed to sleep naked", Crowley explained.

"I be naked too", Gryphon stated with a matter-of-fact tone.

Before either of them could really stop him, he'd crawled to the edge of the bed and with Juliette's help, he slid to the floor. In only three or so movements, he had his pajama's and toilet training diaper off. He toddled about the room with a happy smile. Meredith and Crowley couldn't help but chuckle at them, shaking their heads. It was then Gryphon spotted the open door and went out into the hallway and down to Gavin's room.

"Better go get him before he wakes up his brother", Meredith softly laughed.

Crowley watched his wife as she got out of bed, her naked form looking irresistible in the early morning light. Meredith grabbed her husband's shirt off the floor and buttoned it a bit so she looked a bit descent as she went down the hallway to collect her naked two year old. Gryphon was already in Gavin's room at this point and she faintly heard, "Gabin. Gabin come be naked like dadda". 

"Mum, why is Gryph, naked?" Gavin asked sleepily as she came into his room a second later.

"Sorry about that Gav. Go back to sleep", Meredith smiled at him and kissed his forehead before bending down and picking up Gryphon. 

Gryphon cuddled against his mother as she carried him back down to hers and Crowley's bedroom. Crowley was lounging on the bed as his wife and son returned. He admired how adorable Meredith looked wearing his clothes. The shirt was too baggy for her and she looked beautiful as she interacted with their son. Meredith was able to get Gryphon's diaper back on him at least as she sat back down on the bed a second later. Gryphon just leaned against his mother's shoulder and sleepily yet happily yawned. Meredith smiled and kissed his forehead, running her fingers through his hair and leaned back against the pillows with her baby laying against her chest. 

"Mama's hair pretty", Gryphon stated quietly, playing with the few curls he could reach.

"Her hair is very pretty", Crowley agreed, meeting his wife's eyes and smiling at her.

Meredith laughed softly and reached out, touching his face, giving him a loving smile. He took her hand and kissed it, eyes on her and then gazing down at Gryphon, who was toying with the dark red ringlets. Looking sleepy again from waking up so early. Crowley watched as mother and son fell asleep together after few minutes. Meredith holding Gryphon protectively in her arms as he clung to her. 

"Simply too early for them to be awake", Crowley thought to himself, chuckling and watching over them. 

 

A couple of hours later Crowley had gone to work for the day and Gavin was getting ready to go to school. Gryphon was in his 'I can dress myself' phase stage, so Meredith had decided to enable the independence and let him get dressed. She was in the kitchen washing up from breakfast and heard her son's feet on the stairs, along with the hounds. A second later, Gryphon happily declared, 

"Mommy, ready to take Gabin to school. And look! I dress myself!"

Meredith smiled and turned as he came into the kitchen. Gryphon was dressed head to toe in his father's clothes. Everything was too big for him of course but apparently Gryphon had thought this through, in his own innocent mind. The pant legs, despite his attempts of folding them, were still too long. As were the coat and shirt sleeves. And the tie was Crowley's red tie, the one that Gryphon seemed to really like. It was hung around his neck, still not tied. His toddled movements were slow as he also was wearing a pair of his father's shoes. 

"Sweetie", Meredith smiled and laughed softly, giving him a proud look, "Let mommy help you with the tie", she dotingly got down on her knees and tied the tie for him, "There you go. Now you're all dressed". 

Gryphon proudly beamed at her and Meredith took out her phone, taking a picture of him. She stood up and put her phone away. She lent down and picked up her son, making sure the shoes didn't fall off his feet. She kissed his cheek lovingly as he happily chatted to her. She carried him out to the car and buckled him into his seat. Gavin was also impressed by his baby brother dressing himself. "Nice suite Gryph. Now you just need to learn how to drive", he joked, ruffling his brother's before getting into the car moments later. 

They dropped Gavin off at school and then did the grocery shopping in the morning before returning home. Meredith thought it was cute as she watched Gryphon play and eat his lunch as he continued to wear the suite and tie. He even did his best to wear his father's shoes the whole day. Meredith even stuffed them with tissue paper so his feet would be more steady in them. When Crowley got home, Meredith came to greet him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Crowley loved how she always greeted him when he came home. He grinned against her lips, holding her close. 

"I have a surprise for you", Meredith grinned at him.

"Oh?" Crowley smirked at her, raising an eyebrow.

Gryphon had heard his father come home and came out of the living room a second later. Crowley stared at his son for a moment and noticed what he was wearing. Crowley let go of his wife and held out his arms, grinning at him.

"That's my boy!" He chuckled, beaming happily.

Gryphon giggled and went over, hugging his leg. Crowley lent down and picked him up, hugging him close. Meredith laughed at them, shaking her head. She kissed both their cheeks and then sent them into the living room to relax. She brought Gryphon his sippy cup and a glass of craig for her husband. Gavin came home shortly and she brought him a cup of tea while she made dinner. While dinner was warming in the oven, she went into the living room to find her boys all on the couch watching TV. Crowley and Gavin were watching a game of soccer, Gryphon on her husband's lap with his sippy cup full of juice. She smiled and went over, joining them on the couch. Crowley and Gavin moved so she could sit down in between them. As soon as she sat down, Gryphon crawled into her lap and leaned back against her. Meredith wrapped her arms around her youngest and watched a bit of the game until dinner was ready.


End file.
